


TMNT Undertale crossover ft an original character or two

by Rose5689love



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, a lot of sciencey shit, fontcest if you squint REALLY HARD, hurt comfort, im bullshitting some of this magitech stuff, maybe eventual smut, rewrite of an old fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose5689love/pseuds/Rose5689love
Summary: Adira had always been a little strange- her eyes, too bright a green, her mannerisms, a little off. What happens when she goes to NYC and meets some friends?
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Papyrus & Sans & Original Character(s), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	TMNT Undertale crossover ft an original character or two

**Author's Note:**

> so... we'll see how this goes

Moving countries wasn’t so hard when you didn’t really have any friends anyway. All Adira had was her guardians, two brothers who did their best to take care of her. And she’d been feeling restless anyway. After all, when you don’t own any animals, rural Scotland has only so many things that can be done. You can only stand in a fairy circle so many times before even the fae get bored of you, after all. Besides, it’d be easier for Papyrus to do his work- all the other monsters were in the US. They were only here because… well, it didn’t matter. It was long over, so she needn’t be affected by it anymore.  
As Adira packed the last of her things that they’d take with them, she wondered what the other monsters would be like, and how she’d get along with kids her own age. Being a redhead made her stand out, even more so with the frizzy curls, green eyes, and huge, square glasses on her face. She looked sorta like a nerd, and kinda was. Not her fault- Sans constantly dropped pieces of information along with his puns when she was younger, making the information easier to latch onto. She figured she’d mostly be a social outcast, with maybe a couple good friends. She shrugged and finished packing, closing up the last box and putting it with the others. Tomorrow, in the early morning, they would drop off these last boxes at the post office and continue to the Glasgow International Airport. Then, they would head off to New York City and begin their lives again there. At least, Adira would. Sans and Papyrus already had friends and jobs there. She would be starting from scratch. It wouldn’t be so bad.  
The next morning, as they drove through the countryside on their way to the airport, they passed an old, ruinous building. The sight of it sent chills and a sense of familiarity through her, and the skeleton brothers looked at it nervously. Papyrus drove a little faster as they went past it, trying to get away from it as fast as possible. Adira wanted to ask about it, she had so many questions- but they could wait. She’d ask them at their apartment, where most of their things had been delivered already.  
Their ten and a half hour flight was uneventful, and she read a few books she’d brought in her bag to pass the time. They served lunch, and overall had a pretty chill time. When they got to customs, Adira handed over all her paperwork and answered all the questions truthfully. After the airport, Papyrus’ friend Undyne picked them up and took them to get paperwork so Adira could become a US citizen, as well as a recognized part of the monster community. The second one was easier- just a few sheets of paper that Adira managed to fill out before they got to the monster embassy. From there, Asgore used his magic to make her an ID card, which had all her personal information that would be needed as they lived in the US until Adira became a citizen.  
Finally, they registered Adira for school. She was 16, so they registered her as a junior and gave her the class schedule. She had Math Models, English 3, Physics, and a government class she couldn’t remember the name of, as well as a study hall period, and a PE class. She had lunch and last period out so she could study for her citizenship exams, and was pretty pleased with everything.  
They finally went home to a small welcoming party, with cake, a roast chicken, and some veggies. Almost everything was where it was supposed to be- they left Adira’s room alone so she could decorate it. But it was late, so they told her to pick out clothes for school, and then to go to bed.  
That night, she couldn’t sleep. The excitement of everything had her social battery drained, but her body was filled with energy, and none of her usual sleep tricks seemed to be working. So, as she had when she couldn’t sleep back home, she snuck out. New York City was vast, and Brooklyn was no different. She snuck out the window, and got to the roof via fire escape.When she got there, she took a moment to just gaze at the sky, missing the stars that had shone bright back in Scotland. One of her first good memories was of her, Sans, and Papyrus taking the time to stargaze on a clear night. It had been wonderful, and Sans had pointed out many of the local constellations. While the lack of stars was disappointing, it was expected. What she hadn’t expected to see was four forms, running across the rooftops of nearby buildings. She figured it was some other teenagers, enjoying their weekend evening, then headed back to her room and fell asleep quickly.


End file.
